In Cas' Coat
by Derek-L-J-Sohma
Summary: During season ten, before 'Things We Left Behind', Dean manages to finally get some drive time without Sam watching his every movement. Which, of course, means Castiel shows up. But this time the angel doesn't have a favor or a problem which needs fixed. What he has, what he wants Dean to see, is inside his trench coat.
1. In Cas' Coat

Dean drove Baby toward the local dive. He hummed quietly to the radio, glad Sam had trusted him enough to let him be alone. It had been too long that he'd just driven alone. Dean relaxed back into his seat and sighed.

Dean continued down the road for a few miles before his lips quirked into a smile. He didn't even have to glance over at the passenger, "Hey, bud."

"Hello, Dean." Castiel replied.

"You doin' okay with that borrowed grace?" the Hunter asked.

"I am, yes." Cas nodded.

Dean's smile widened, "I'm glad. We'll still have to get you grace back permanently but at least the borrowed grace is working in the meantime."

"More importantly, we need to remove Cain's Mark." Castiel reminded.

"If we could find a way to, yeah." The human said and glanced over. Cas was holding his trench coat as though there was something within it. "What's with the coat?"

"Oh, right." There was no way the angel was actually blushing. "Could you stop so I can show you?"

"Uh, sure, Cas." Dean said, slowing and pulling off the road. He parked and turned his attention to Castiel. Cas shifted the opening in the coat with intense attention before looking to his friend. They stared at one another for a time.

Castiel held out the bundled coat for Dean to take with the utmost care. The latter was slow in taking the proffered object but did and soon understood Cas' cautions. A little face looked up at Dean in curiosity. He looked back to Castiel in surprise.

"Her name is Deziela. Her mother named her, not me." Cas explained.

"Is she yours?" Dean frowned.

Castiel hesitated. "Yes."


	2. In Dean's Heart

Dean looked down at the infant again. She was Castiel's daughter. That was so weird for the hunter to even consider.

Deziela gave Dean a soft coo. The man couldn't help a smile for her.

"Well, hello there, Dezi. Are you and your daddy gonna stay with me and Sammy?" Dean's voice was soft and gentle. The baby blinked up at him and then looked to her celestial parent.

"I figured it would be the safest place for her." Cas removed the infant from his friend's arms.

"Fair enough. But save your grace, I'll drive you there." Dean pulled onto the road, heading back home.

Several miles down the road, Dean glanced at Cas and Dezi to find them both asleep. His friend looked very tired, more worn than he'd last been. Dean frowned as he turned his gaze back to the road. Castiel wasn't doing as well as he claimed.

[|]

Dean parked Baby, turned off the engine and looked at the sleeping angel. The hunter got out of the car, closing his door, and went around to the passenger side door.

Sam stepped from the building, "Hey, Dean."

Dean gave his brother a wave as he opened the door. He gently shook Cas's shoulder, "Bud, we're here."

Castiel's eyes blinked open slow. The angel took a look around before he nodded and frowned. Cas looked down at the sleeping infant.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I've got her, okay? You just head in and get some sleep." Dean said, picking up the infant and murmuring, "Hello there, angel."

"Why're we housing an infant, Dean?" Sam asked as his brother approached.

"Don't glare, this one's not my fault." Dean said, "Where'd you said up the crib?"

"Room next to yours." The younger man sighed.

"Okay." Dean went that way.

Castiel walked in a sleepy haze into the building. Sam followed after locking the door. Luci's former vessel leaned against the door frame of the newly dubbed nursery.

"Are you planning on saying what's on your mind or to just glare at me?" Dean asked.

"What're we doing with a baby if it's not yours?"

"Deziela is Cas's."

"Um, what?"

Dean shrugged. Sam gaped. The former made sure the baby was settled into the crib and checked that the baby monitor functioned. The boys left the room.

"So, I'm guessing Cas and the baby sidetracked you from your drinks." Sam said.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal." Dean shrugged, "I'm gonna hit the hay. Night, Sammy."

Sam watched as Dean walked down the hall, so confused, "Night, Dean."


	3. In Their Arms

Dean couldn't help a small smirk for confusing Sam. They were brothers after all.

Dean's eyes scanned the rooms as he moved through the building. After a pit stop, he found his way to the living room and his prey. Castiel was fast asleep on the couch.

Dean shook his head, muttering, "Don't you know you've got a room here, you freakin' child?"

After a moment of silence, Dean picked up Cas and carried the slumbering angel to the room they'd set aside for him. Castiel was family. The human set his friend down in the bed and headed to his own room.

Dean flopped unto his bed, a sigh escaping him. He kicked off his shoes, set the baby monitor unto the end table and shifted until he got comfortable. Dean snuggled into his mattress coverings, ready to try to get some restful sleep for once.

Deep slumber had almost taken Dean when a young wail jolted him into the conscious world. Panting, he looked to the baby monitor where the cry was emitting from. Dean shuffled to his feet and into the nursery.

Deziela was fussing in her crib.

Dean swept the room first. Clean. With that done, he moved to the infant.

Dean picked up Dezi, "What's wrong, angel?"

He found her diaper clean, that socializing wasn't working and she didn't feel sick. So he had to go get her some formula. Dean turned only to find Cas coming in the door with a bottle.

"Perfect timing."

Cas gave a tired smile. The angel took his daughter into his arms and began to feed her. Castiel rocked Deziela as she drank from her bottle. She started to slow her consumption, her eyes closed.

Cas put her back in the crib when she'd finished. He turned to Dean, "Do you have the other part of the baby monitor?"

"Yeah, it's in my room."

"Maybe I should take it?"

"If you really want, but I kinda figured you could do with a good night's sleep."

"As do you do, Dean." Cas' piercing gaze was its usual closeness.

"I can live with less sleep than I'm getting." Dean shrugged.

"I know, that's not my concern."

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"So are you." Came Dean's quiet hiss.

"I have not told you a lie." Castiel was avoiding his gaze again.

G-d, Dean hated that. "You said you were doing well."

"'Well' is a relative term, Dean."

"So is 'fine', Cas."

They stared at each other for what felt like an hour.

"I'll take the baby monitor." Cas said.

"Fine." Dean turned and headed to his bedroom.

Castiel followed in silence. Dean picked up the baby monitor and held it out to Cas. The angel took the device from his friend. Castiel stiffened slightly and headed out the room.

"Sleep tight, bud." Dean called.

Cas smiled over his shoulder, unable to help himself, "Don't let the bed bugs bite, Dean."

**Author's Note: **I do not think I have ever been happier to not know the happenings of a finale as I was when I finally watched "Things We Left Behind". It was a beautiful episode, but for some reason, when I came and reread this silly little story, I saw weird comparisons to the episode. Also, I am glad I stated that it was before that episode because good heavens, the episode makes things so much more different than I had it expected it to. There is no way I am going to add Claire into this story; that would screw my plot so thoroughly. Not that the episode did not do that already. Side note, Cas talking about bed bugs is totally a reference to that episode. Wow, this is a long Author's Note. My apologies, dears!

Hope you enjoyed~!

~Nobu


	4. In Sam's Thoughts

It had been about a month since Castiel and Deziela had joined the Winchester brothers at the bunker and in that time, they had managed pretty well. However, now they had almost run out of diapers and formula, so they were at the store to pick up supplies. Dean stopped the cart, picking up a stuffed bird toy thoughtfully.

Cas placed a hand on Dean's arm, "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, Dean, Deziela does not need a menagerie of stuffed animals."

Dean's eyes traveled into the buggy, beyond the sleeping infant, and noticed that there was almost as many stuffed animals as there were actual baby supplies. The older hunter chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry, guess I got a bit carried away, huh?"

"No crap." Sam muttered, shaking his head at the cart. Dean stuck his tongue out at his brother, not noticing the angel watching him with a soft look in his eyes.

That's probably why they didn't notice their newcomer until aforementioned person said, "Well hello there, little one."

All three members of Team Free Will turned to the person who had spoken, reaching for their weapons. The hunters and Cas froze when they recognized the being before them.

Brown eyes sparkled with mischief and a small smirk spread across his features as Gabriel rocked Deziela gently, "Oh calm down, I'm not gonna hurt her. Honestly, I like Nephilim."

"Put her back, Gabriel." Dean demanded, voice low and dangerous.

"No, Dean-O, I wanna cuddle my niece, thank you very much." Gabe rolled his eyes.

Castiel stepped toward his older and more powerful sibling, "Brother, I would like my daughter back."

"Fine, fine." Gabriel sighed and handed the child to her daddy. No one noticed that Sam was kinda just staring at the archangel.

"Why are you even here?" Dean asked.

"Well, y'see, some of the others aren't exactly excited about their new niece." Gabe gave Cas a pointed look, "Particularly who her parents are."

"Most of Heaven doesn't like Nephilim to begin with." Castiel replied coolly, holding the girl close.

"Nor do they like either of her parents very much, brother." Gabriel pointed out.

"Why? Is her mom a hunter or something?" Dean asked.

Gabe stared at the man before turning to the angel and glaring. Castiel glowered back. His older brother had no reason to stick his nose this far into Cas' business. If he didn't want to tell the Winchesters who Deziela's other parent was, that was his right.

Gabriel conceded, crossing his arms in annoyance, "Yeah, something like that."

[|]

Somehow, between the time Gabe showed up and the time they left the store, the archangel had managed to convince them to let him stay with them as "an extra blade". Cas and Dean weren't happy about it by any means, but by far, Sam had to be the most unsettled about the situation. Not only did the younger hunter not trust the trickster, but something about the way he had spoken about Dezi's "other parent" had him feeling a bit paranoid.

It couldn't be that big of a deal to tell them who she was, right? Sam and Dean sure weren't ones to even consider judging someone else's love life. But the way that the mention of the girl's mother had turned Cas so hostile, Sam was worried that the woman was not the kind of person who should have a child. What if she was a witch or a werewolf or-

Sam froze as Gabe's words echoed in his mind. He had said "her parents", but had never specified that either's gender identity. Maybe the other parent was gender-fluid or maybe… Sam shook his head. No, that was ridiculous and impossible. No way. Castiel was a guy. Well, okay, technically Cas didn't actually have a sex, being an angel and all, but he definitely seemed to identify as the male gender. But technically, Castiel could change sex all he wanted as long as he had willing hosts. Sam decided it wasn't any of his business to know about Cas' sex or gender and he shook most of the thoughts away but one stuck with him.

Castiel _could_ be Deziela's mother.


	5. In Paradox

Dean scanned the park for the twelfth time in the last ten minutes. Deziela began to fuss. Dean turned his gaze quickly to her and Castiel. She squirmed in Cas' arms, reaching for Dean. A soft smile graced the Hunter's face as he took Dezi into his arms. The little one snuggled into him happily.

Dean's eyes shifted to look at Castiel, who was wearing a loving smile as he watched them. An odd warmth spread through Dean's chest as Cas' eyes met his. A truth hid within the angel's gaze. They slowly shifted til there was nearly no space between them.

"Hey, guys, we brought the cake." Sam announced as he approached.

"Cool." Dean turned from Castiel, "What flavor?"

"Uh, marble." The younger Hunter glanced at Cas.

"Why's that?" The eldest Winchester asked.

"Well, we don't know what Dezi prefers yet." Sam shrugged.

"He forgot to mention that we ran into a friend of yours." Gabriel said, appearing a few feet behind Sam.

Dean frowned, looking from the archangel to Sam, "What's he talking about?"

"We bumped into Charlie at the store." Sam shrugged.

"Really?" Dean smiled at the thought of seeing their younger 'sister'.

"Hey bitches." Charlie greeted with a grin.

"Hey, kiddo," Dean gave Charlie a one-armed hug. "Been awhile."

"Yeah, no kidding." She laughed and looked to Dezi curiously, "Did you become a dad while I was in Oz?"

"Actually, Deziela is my daughter." Castiel said.

Charlie looked to him in surprise, her eyes going wide, "Castiel?"

"Yeah, that's Cas." Dean confirmed.

"No way! I've read so much about you!" Charlie beamed at the younger of the two angels, "I can't believe it."

"You can't believe what?" Castiel asked curiously.

"That I'm meeting you finally!" Charlie exclaimed, "And that you're a dad! That's kinda an odd thought, actually."

Cas' brows rose and Dean chuckled, "Yeah, Sammy had a hard time believing it too."

"It just didn't seem that likely." Sam objected as he placed the cake box unto a park table. "Was more likely she was Dean's."

"Bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam replied.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Damn could the Winchesters be idiots. With a sigh, the archangel shook his head. He hoped he was wrong about what was to come.

"So, Cas, how is Deziela's name spelled?" Charlie asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Castiel frowned, uncertain he wanted to answer her when she looked as mischievous as Gabriel, "Her name is spelled D-E-Z-I-E-L-A. Why?"

Charlie's expression exploded into a super excited grin and her eyes shifted to Dean for a moment before returning to Cas, "Is her name a homage to-"

"No." Castiel snapped. He glared at the redhead, "It's not."

"Hey, Cas," Dean calmly put a hand on the angel's shoulder, "Chill, okay? It was just a question, bud."

Castiel let out a long sigh before he turned to Charlie with a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry, Charlie, I haven't slept a lot since Dezi was born."

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry, Cas." Charlie said softly.

"It's fine." Castiel replied. He let out a tired laugh, "I can see why you would."

"May I ask what her middle name is?" Charlie asked quietly.

Cas nodded, reaching over to stroke his daughter's hair, "It's Samantha."

"What?" Dean and Sam blinked at the angel in surprise as Charlie let out an "aww".

"Her middle name is Samantha." Castiel blushed lightly, "I mean, we're family, making her family and variants of Sam and Dean are Winchester family names, so…"

Sam was looking at Cas with shock and awe, "I… I'm honored, Cas."

"Oh, barf." Gabe muttered, rolling his eyes again. His brother shot him a glare. Gabriel noticed that Dean looked slightly pouty at the fact that the kid's middle name wasn't 'Deanna'. The archangel snorted. He bet Dean was upset because of his and Cas' 'profound bond'.

Castiel's cell phone rang, drawing all eyes. Cas checked the caller ID before answering the phone and walking a bit away from the group. The three humans frowned after him.

"Aren't we supposed to be having a birthday party?" Gabriel prodded.

"Well, yeah, but we're not going to cut the cake or anything until Cas is done with his call." Sam said.

"Duh. But it's not like Cassie's the life of the party even when he is here." Gabe stated, accurately.

Castiel returned a few minutes later, taking Dezi back into his arms. He rocked her lovingly, not noticing Dean's gaze. Charlie gave Sam a curious look, only to receive a shrug in response.

"Ugh, marble? Really, Sam?" Crowley scoffed.

Everyone but Gabriel turned to Crowley in surprise. Dean pulled his gun and moved in front of Cas. The King of Hell smirked as he shut the cake box. Dean was always so protective of his dear angel.

"Hello boys and girls." Crowley drawled.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Dean spat.

"We just wanted to meet your little lass." Rowena said, approaching from behind Cas.

Dean moved so that way he was between the witch and the angel, gun pointed at her head, "Not going to happen."

Crowley took a step toward Castiel but was stopped by Sam's gun. Sam glared at him, "Don't even think about it."

"We just want to say hello." Rowena said with an innocent bat of her lashes.

"Besides, the baby sure is something special given who her mommy and daddy are." Crowley commented.

Castiel gave Crowley a dark glare. The King of Hell began laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?" Dean snapped, eyes not wavering from Rowena.

"You haven't told them, have you, Castiel?" Crowley smirked.

"That is none of your business." Cas growled, holding his daughter close.

"Maybe not, but it certainly is Dean and Sam's, don't you think?" Crowley baited.

"Oh, just shut up, Crowley." Sam glowered.

"Aren't you lads just the least bit curious as to who the dear angel conceived his child with?" Rowena cooed.

"Doesn't matter how curious we are, it's his decision whether to tell us or not." Dean stated.

"Oh, but Dean, you-" All of the sudden Crowley stopped talking.

"What the hell?" Sam blinked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Crowley's gone." Castiel said.

"What do you mean?" Dean demanded.

"He just vanished…" Charlie informed.

Rowena frowned for a second before sighing, "Well, I guess mummy needs to go find him."

She turned and began walking away. None of them believed her. Which is why Castiel handed Deziela to Sam and zapped behind Rowena. He pulled out his blade and stabbed her through the heart. She gasped, having not expected that.

Castiel growled into her ear, "No one with ill intents gets near my daughter."

The angel shoved the corpse from his blade and with a snap of his fingers, he was no longer covered with blood. He turned to the group, all of whom but Gabriel were kind of just staring at him. Castiel watched them all for a moment before say, "We should move this into the bunker. It's safer there."


	6. In 1,000 Words!

When the group had moved to the bunker for the party, everyone realized that no one was really in the mood to celebrate. They still ate the cake, of course, but the rest of the day was just kind of the six of them hanging out.

Later that evening, Dean seemed to remember something because he vanished for a few minutes. Sam and Charlie exchanged a confused look. They wondered what Dean could possibly be up to.

"I almost forgot Dezi's present." Dean said.

Everyone looked up to see him walk in with a rather large box wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

"Holy crap, Dean." Charlie balked.

"What on Earth, man?" Sam asked.

Dean just sent them a smile as he put the box on the table next to Cas and Dezi. Castiel gave Dean a curious look. Deziela cooed softly, reaching out to grab the paper. The little one managed to rip some off before trying to put the paper in her mouth. Cas gently removed it from her little fist with a smile. Dean pulled off the bow sticker thing and put it on top of Dezi's head. Her eyes went wide with curiosity as she reached up to touch it.

"That is too cute." Charlie grinned and snapped a picture with her phone.

"Why don't you show us what's in the box, Dean?" Cas asked, keeping Deziela bracketed in his arms.

"Sure." Dean smiled and quickly unwrapped the paper.

All eyes were on the present as the wrapping paper was torn off. None of them had quite expected an unmarked, closed cardboard box. Sam raised a brow at his brother. Dean only smirked and opened the box. The eldest Hunter tipped the box so that way everyone on the other side of the table could see.

"Holy crap." Charlie muttered. "Is that seriously…?"

"Every Disney animated and Pixar movie on DVD?" Sam gaped at the box full of movies.

"Well, every movie other than Alice in Wonderland and the two Hunchback of Notre Dame's." Dean shrugged.

"How did you get them all?" Charlie asked.

"There's this wonderful thing called the Internet." Dean smirked.

"Why not those three movies?" Sam asked.

"Because the Hellfire sequence is scarring. I remember when you saw it for the first time, you didn't sleep for a week. Also, I think Alice in Wonderland is a bit much for Dezi at this point." Dean explained.

"Thank you." Castiel said softly.

Dean gave him a gentle smile, "No problem."

Everyone was watching Dean, Cas and little Dezi, so they didn't notice when Gabriel slipped a movie from the box and put its disc into Sam's laptop.

Dean and Castiel were staring at one another, an odd, little smile upon their lips. The angel was incredibly grateful for the gift that Dean had presented Deziela and himself. Dean was really happy that Cas liked the present. They just sat there silently, watching the other the way they did. Light music flooded their silent moment, somehow fitting quite well.

Then the duet sang, "All at once, everything is different, Now that I see you~"

"What the hell, Gabe?" Sam hissed as Castiel and Dean looked toward the source of the music. And the two certainly weren't blushing, they were too manly for that and all.

"Hey, I was just trying to set the mood." Gabriel defended.

"What the hell is with you people and thinking Cas and I are a thing?" Dean snapped in annoyance, unaware that the other half of his pair was glaring at Gabe for, in fact, ruining the mood.

"So not cool, Gabriel." Charlie said.

"Okay, okay." Gabe chuckled mischievously as he shut off the movie. They all shook their heads at him as he put the DVD back.

[|]

Eventually, the party decided to watch Lion King and gathered about the tv. Dean and Charlie bracketed Cas and Dezi while Sam and Gabe took flanked the couch with chairs pulled from the library. Within minutes, the group was engulfed by the story of Simba and his life.

Thus, no one noticed when Gabriel zapped away. Not like it would be too concerning to anyone when they did realize. Besides, the archangel had several little errands he had to run within the next forty-eight hours that the others couldn't be privy to.

However, the errands would be learnt soon enough.

[|]

Over the course of the movie, several things occurred. Sam and Charlie had retired for the night. Deziela had fallen asleep in her daddy's arms and Castiel had ended up sleeping shortly after. Cas' head was on Dean's shoulder, who's arm had ended up around the angel. And Dean, despite his hardest attempts, had also drifted into sleep, his head resting atop of Castiel's.

Now, it would be a lie to say that at some point over the night, Charlie hadn't woken and turned off the movie. Or to say that she hadn't seen the trio and immediately taken a picture of their cuteness.

An hour or two after Charlie's photo op, Cas awoke to find himself wrapped in a familiar warmth. His sleep-heavy mind managed to identify that he was technically cuddling Dean. The angel felt safe and loved. It was incredibly tempting to just curl closer to the warmth of the righteous man and fall back to sleep.

However, Castiel didn't want this to upset Dean, so he slowly slipped from the man's side without waking him. Deziela's eyes blinked heavily and she began fussing. It wasn't as warm as it was a few seconds ago.

"Shh, dove, it's okay." Cas whispered as he slipped from the room. He swiftly deposited the child into her crib and tucked her in.

Then, Castiel returned to the living room. Dean was shivering slightly as his body was trying to readjust to the room's temperature. Cas gently covered the human with a blanket, going to his room. The angel settled into fall asleep, trying to forget how warm he was minutes ago.


	7. In Gabe's Mood

**And here we find out what Gabriel has been doing for the past two days. Also, he's got some serious mood issues right now. And oh, I wonder who this D.W. is. *evil writer laughter***

**Anyway, to Purnell2015: Yes, Cas is adorably protective. So's Dean. Also, "it"? Are you referring to an item or Dezi?**

**~Nobu**

* * *

Two days passed by within the bunker, the group just hanging out, eating cake and watching Disney films. No one really seemed to care that Gabriel had vanished. Again. They pretty well figured that the archangel had gotten bored and flown off for some fun.

A loud crash came from deeper within the building. Everyone jumped. Dean shared a look with his brother and they jogged to the dungeon. They stormed into the room that had held the King of Hell.

"Heavy bastard." Gabriel's growl floated to the Winchesters.

Sam frowned, flicking on the lights as Dean moved the shelves. They were both startled to find Gabe pushing an unconscious Crowley into the chair. The King of Hell looked terrible. The archangel glanced up and noticed the brothers.

"Special delivery." Gabriel grumbled. He stalked over to them and shoved a small piece of paper into Dean's hands.

"What the hell?" The older Hunter asked.

"It's a note." The archangel snapped.

"What's it say?" Sam asked, eyeing Gabe with tense shoulders.

"It says, 'Hell's gates have closed. Once you hunt the demons whom remain on Earth, you will no longer need to worry over them. Be sure to set Fergus up so he can survive. ~D.W.'" Dean frowned.

"D.W.?" The former vessel of Luci asked.

"That's what it's signed with." The older Hunter grunted.

"And it's typed, so we could track them down by their handwriting." Sam sighed.

"So, it can't be Dean-O here, because Neanderthals don't know how to type." Gabriel butted in.

"You really want to start somethin', Gabriel?" Dean growled.

"What if I do?" Gabe sneered.

"Then you'll have a bad f-" Dean began.

"Enough! Both of you." Sam pushed the glowering men apart. He gave them each a leveled glare, "We're not having any of this pissing contest crap right now. We need to figure out what the hell's happened here."

"Well, Crowley there's a human now. Fully. The Gates of Hell are in fact closed." Gabriel stated.

"So, this D.W. person sacrificed themselves to do that?" The youngest frowned.

"Yes." Gabe crossed his arms.

"That actually sounds an awful lot like Dean." Sam said.

The archangel snorted. The righteous man gave his brother a glare.

"Well it does!" The younger Winchester objected.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean turned the glare to Gabriel, "And what the hell do you think we're going to do with the former King of Hell?"

"Well, they," Gabe pointed at the note, "obviously want you to take care of him. Make him another foster Winchester, by my guess."

"We should probably just kill him." Dean muttered.

"Dean, I don't think that's such a good idea." Sam said.

"Why not?"

"Well, this D.W. person has gotta be powerful to manage all those trails in so little time. I think that it might be best to heed the note."

"He sure as hell can't stay! Not with Deziela and Cas here!"

"Maybe we could set him up in an apartment someplace nearby to keep track of him."

Gabriel let out a long sigh, "Fine, I'll take him to my place. But not tonight."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked.

"Your place?" Sam frowned.

"What? Are you Deaf all of a sudden? Yes, my place." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Then why've you been staying here?" The younger Hunter wondered.

"Um, hello? My niece? My little brother? The Mark? All seem like valid reasons to me." The archangel stated.

The Winchester brothers had to admit that that was fair and nodded for a moment. Then Sam frowned again, "Wait, why not tonight?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to cart the King of Hell around anymore than I already have." Gabriel walked out of the room before either could object.

[|]

Dean and Sam paused in the doorway of the library. Gabe was playing with Dezi and a few of her stuffed animals. And he was doing voices. The little girl giggled and clapped, grinning ear to ear. The younger Winchester noticed that, despite the large and genuine smile on his lips, Gabriel's eyes looked a bit haunted and sorrowful. Odd.

Growling from Dean's stomach pulled Sam's attention away from the archangel. The taller Hunter raised his brows at his brother.

Dean shrugged before turning to Castiel and Charlie, "Hey, I'm going to make something for dinner. Anyone want anything specific?"

"Mac and cheese?" She suggested.

"Sure." The shorter Winchester smiled. His gaze shifted to Cas, asking a silent question.

"I have no opinions on food, thank you, Dean." Castiel smiled softly at him.

"Okay." The righteous man nodded, "So, hot dogs and mac good?"

Those who would be eating agreed. Dean shrugged off his jackets, putting them on a chair and started rolling up his sleeves.

All of a sudden, Castiel was almost on top of Dean. The human blinked. Cas took Dean's right arm and turned it so that way he could see the skin. The Hunter frowned at the angel, glancing between his appendage and Castiel. He didn't get it, what had his friend noticed?

All at once the answer came when Cas' shocked whisper reached his ears, "Dean…"

"Holy hell! What happened to the Mark?" The righteous man shouted.

All eyes turned to them and Sam approached, "What? What about the Mark?"

"It's gone." Castiel stated.

Sam gaped. Charlie stared. None of them could believe it.

_Thwack!_

The group spun toward the noise. Gabriel was standing now, his fists clenched and his eyes burned with anger. About five feet away, an angel blade was stuck into the wall. The archangel stormed out of the room.

[|]

No one heard from Gabriel for a full week. At last, he came to give them an update on Crowley's integration back into human life and to spend a few hours with his niece. The archangel said only what needed to be said and yet it was not what Team Free Will and Charlie were wondering. Gabriel being so curt and close lipped to all but Deziela worried them further.

What had upset him so? They had discovered the Mark was gone from Dean moments before Gabe had punctured the wall. Had the archangel wanted Dean to have the Mark of Cain? No, that made no sense. The Mark was a danger to Deziela and Gabriel obviously loved her. And he'd been upset even before they'd found out. So, what was really eating the Trickster?

A few months passed before Gabriel was back to his annoying, joking self. He was visiting the bunker when something amazing happened. The archangel had begun to move to another part of the living room when Dezi's sweet little voice called out, "Eel!"

Gabriel turned to his niece to stare in shock as the little one toddled toward him. He was pretty damn sure these were her first steps. She stopped, frowning at the look on his face, and swayed with unbalance. In a swift moment, Gabe was kneeling on the floor, arms reaching for her, and grinning with encouragement, "What a good job, bubble! Why don't you come to me?"

Deziela giggled and stumbled into her next steps. She wobbled toward her uncle, arms stretch forward. The archangel continued encouraging her steps. It took a few minutes, but soon enough Dezi had fallen into his arms. Gabe pulled her close and stood, congratulating her as the rest of the family cheered with excitement.

It was a moment Gabriel would always treasure almost as much as he did his precious niece.


	8. In Discussion

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8! So, someone asked when the next update would be and I have decided that I will be posting this story on the 9th of every month. Yes, this chapter is a day late, but things happened yesterday that kept me from posting. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Nobu**

* * *

"Cas, this is getting out of hand.: Dean said. He crossed his arms, annoyed after yet another case that Deziela had interfered with by zapping them home.

"There isn't much I can do to stop her from doing it, Dean. Most fledglings don't have to worry about parents." Castiel sighed.

"Is she even supposed to be this powerful?" Sam asked.

"While not an archangel, Cassie is pretty powerful when fully juiced up. Dezi obviously inherited that power." Gabe stated.

The two humans frowned at him quietly. Cas looked down at his daughter, who was talking to a stuffed moose. Charlie walked into the room with a bag and a grin. The adults turned to her curiously.

"What's up, Charlie?" Dean asked.

"I think I might have a solution to the problem." Charlie said.

"Oh?" Sam asked.

"Yes." The woman beamed.

Gabriel raised a brow at her, "What's in the bag?"

"Well, I've got Castiel," She began, pulling out a plush doll that vaguely resembled the angel. She pulled out another doll, this one looking like Dean. To say that she was being stared at in shock would be an understatement. Lastly, she pulled out a Sam doll too, "And the Winchesters."

"I…" Sam stammered.

"What the hell are those creepy bastards?" Dean demanded.

"Firstly, they're not creepy, they're adorable." Charlie defended, "And secondly, they're plushis."

"Why on Earth would _those things_ keep Dezi from zapping us off of a case? They're probably going to give her nightmares!" The righteous man said.

"Why don't we let her decide if she wants them or not, then?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes, I think that is probably the wisest thing to do." Cas nodded.

Dean's frown grew, "Fine."

Charlie leaned down to the little girl and smiled, "Deziela?"

The little Nephilim's eyes looked up to her and she grinned, "Lee!"

"Yes, Dezi. Hey, I got you something." Charlie said softly.

Deziela's head tilted out of curiosity, "Gift?"

"Yeah, I got you a gift. Want to see it?" The woman asked.

"Yes!" Dezi smiled.

Charlie presented her with the Castiel plushi first. The little one stared at it for several moments before taking it. Deziela poked and prodded the doll, turning it this way and that. Then the girl hugged it tightly, "Daddy!"

Dezi stood and ran to Dean. She pulled at his sleeve, "Papa! Papa!"

Dean crouched to her level and gave her a loving smile, "Yes, angel?"

"Lee!" The child stated, pushing the plushi at Dean with a grin.

"Oh? Did Charlie give you that?" Dean asked. Dezi nodded. He tilted his head and pointed at the doll, "And who is this?"

"Daddy!" Was Deziela's delighted exclamation.

"Is that so?" Castiel asked softly, settling beside Dean.

Dezi nodded with enthusiasm. Dean glanced up at Charlie. The woman smirked and gave him a 'told you so' look.

[|]

"Castiel, Dean, I would like to speak with you for a moment." Gabriel stated.

They frowned but followed him into another room. They exchanged a look as they did. Gabe stopped, put his hands in his pockets and gave them a serious expression.

"What's going on, Gabriel?" The angel asked.

"I think that we need to discuss the fact that Deziela can't live in the bunker." Gabe stated.

"The hell are you talking about? This is the safest place for her!" Dean objected.

"Maybe, but this place doesn't have a mailbox." The archangel argued.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Castiel asked.

"Deziela is going to be going to school in a few short years." Gabriel said, before glancing between them, "Unless you are planning on homeschooling her."

"What does that have to do with anything? Let alone a mailbox." The Hunter asked.

"If she's going to be going to an actual school, then there needs to be a real mailbox for the school to send things to, not just some P.O. box. They'd be super suspicious of that." Gabe replied.

"Why would that matter?" Cas asked.

"Because then they would send Child Services after us and would probably end up taking her away." Dean's chest tightened as he said that. He wouldn't lose Deziela or the happiness that his little family had achieved.

"Oh…" Castiel whispered.

"So, you're suggesting we do what exactly, Gabe?" Dean asked.

"Most likely, it would be easiest if you bought a house. You'd be able to put protective sigils on it and do other things you can't easily do in an apartment." Gabriel stated.

Dean nodded, "Fair enough. I assume you've got a few in mind that you think are suitable?"

"What? You think I'm going to do all the leg work for Cas' kid?" Gabe scoffed.

"Well, you are quite protective of her." Castiel shrugged.

"Fine, we'll do a few house tours tomorrow." Gabriel said, "But I'm only taking you two. Bubble, Charlie and Sam should stay here."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"She calls you 'Papa', doesn't she?" Gabe pointed out.

Dean nodded, "Alright. Just us then."

[|]

Most of the day was spent looking at too small houses, in Dean's opinion. The realtor was more annoying than the friggin' archangel. He _really_ wanted to shoot the realtor. He wouldn't, that'd cause unnecessary issues, but he sure could dream. None of the houses had actually caught either Dean or Cas' eye.

The third to last house, however, broke that streak. It was painted a very light purple with white trim. It had a two car garage and the first floor consisted of: a spacious kitchen, a medium-ish living room, a small laundry room, a small bathroom, a decently sized office room and a master bedroom. Castiel and Dean both lingered a bit in the kitchen. It was pretty nice.

With encouragement from the realtor and Gabriel, they ventured to the second floor. This floor held four bedrooms, a small and a medium bathroom and a library. There was no denying it was a library. It may have once possibly been a personal gym, but the bookshelves had been built into the walls. While a quarter of the bunker library, it was well done and had a homey feel to it. All of the bedrooms were capable of holding a queen sized bed and a desk.

Unlike the former two floors, the third floor consisted of only two rooms: a large bathroom and a very open room that resembled a loft of sorts. There was a large ornate window at one end with a comfortable seat just beneath it. If the rest of the house hadn't sold it to Dean and Castiel, this room would have sealed the deal.

However, they did not speak these thoughts. They needed a second opinion of someone not working as a salesperson. But if the house checked out? Well, then Deziela would have a wonderful place to call her childhood home.


	9. In The New Home

**A day late, again, I know. I do apologize for that but hopefully you'll still enjoy this chapter. The family is moving into the house. Yay! Anyway, please do enjoy! ~Nobu**

* * *

"Here are the keys to your new home, Mr. and Mr. Novak." The realtor grinned.

Dean managed not to cringe at being called that and took the keys. Castiel smiled happily, "Thank you and thank you for all your help."

"Of course, Mr. Novak." The realtor smiled and took their leave.

"Alright, let's move all the crap into the house." Dean said, going to the Impala.

"Do you actually not like the house?" Cas tilted his head a notch, getting in.

"No, the house is great. I like it a lot. However, I've been itching to shoot that damn realtor since we met them. They're so obnoxiously bubbly and you know it's just a mask so that they can sell more houses." The Hunter started the car.

"What is really upsetting you, Dean?" Castiel asked, watching him with a soft expression.

"Nothing. I told you what was upsetting me." Dean turned a glare unto the angel.

There was a look of realization that flashed across Cas' face. The angel turned to the window, as if hiding the next expression, "You're upset about us pretending to be a couple."

"Why would I be upset about that, Cas?" Dean sighed.

"You always seem to get prickly when someone suggests you swing that way." Castiel stated.

He had a fair point. Except it wasn't entirely true either. What with how often Dean just blatantly ignored how people always referred to Cas as his boyfriend or whatever.

The Hunter turned to the angel and placed a hand on his shoulder. Castiel met his eye with reluctance.

Dean took a deep breath, "Look, I honestly don't give two shits about what others think of me or how they perceive us, okay? It's their own issues and it's got nothing to do with us. Seriously, Cas, you're the best friend I've ever had and I wouldn't change that fact for anything. Supposedly, if you're really good friends, people are gonna see you as a couple. But that's whatever. What I was uncomfortable about was using Jimmy's last name after we caused so much hell to him and his family. And that doesn't have anything to do with you, that's just my own issues, okay?"

"Okay, Dean." Castiel nodded, a twitch of a smile on his lips.

"Good. Now, let's quit with this chick flick shit and blare some rock." Dean switched on the music and turned it up. Cas laughed and they shared a quick smile before the Hunter began driving.

[|]

The Impala was the first to reach the house, followed shortly by the moving truck. The four men got out and began to set up the house. Charlie had volunteered to stay behind at the bunker with Deziela. One of the first things to happen in the set up was a boombox was set up in the kitchen and made to play a mix of classic rock and Disney music.

It took a lot less time than they had expected to put furniture and boxes in the correct room. Soon enough, the house was organized and ready to be lived in. Thus, Dean shut off the boombox and called Charlie.

Charlie pulled up in the pimpmo- Lincoln. They greeted her as she got out and released Deziela from the car seat. The little girl ran into her daddy's arms. Cas picked her up and snuggled her. Dezi held onto him tightly. Dean pressed a kiss into the girl's hair.

A man with greying blonde hair walked over, raising a hand in greeting. Dean and Castiel shifted slightly so that Deziela was between them. The man came up to them, "Hello there! You must be the new neighbors."

"Yes, we are." Dean said, eying the man warily.

"Nice to meet you. I'm David Bandain, I live just two doors down." The man offer his hand.

Dean shook his hand cautiously, "Dean Novak. And this is my husband Castiel."

Charlie smirked a bit. David turned that friendly smile on Cas, "Pleasure to meet you, Castiel. Cool name, by the way. Super unique."

"Thank you." Cas said politely, "Nice to meet you as well."

Sam approached the man next, offering his hand, "I'm Sam, Dean's brother."

"Hello, Sam." David shook his hand.

"And that's our sister, Charlie, and Castiel's brother, Gabriel." Sam gestured to the redhead and archangel.

"A pleasure to meet you both." David shook both of their hands. "I just wanted to welcome all of you to the neighborhood and invite you to the barbecue next Saturday."

Before Dean could deny – because they all knew he would – Cas smiled politely, "That sounds like it would be a great time. We'll see you there."

"Awesome, nice to meet you all. See you there." David waved as he walked off.

Dean turned and gave Castiel a look, "Why did you agree to do that?"

"Well, we are supposed to be good neighbors and try not to raise suspicions on who or what we are, so it seemed like a reasonable idea." The angel commented.

"Screw being good neighbors, Cas, we wouldn't have raised suspicions by being introverted." Dean frowned, "Besides, I hate neighborhood events. They're full of pretentious lies and pretending that we actually care about our neighbors and are polite and crap."

Castiel turned his deep blue puppy eyes on Dean, expression one of pure innocence, "But Dean, I've never been to a neighborhood barbecue."

The three other adults watched Dean struggle to argue with Castiel on this. They were not surprised when the Hunter caved with a gruff "fine".

Cas smiled wide at Dean, "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever." The eldest Hunter grumbled.

"Papa!" Deziela called.

Dean turned to find the little one reaching for him. A grin spread across his lips and he pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head, "Yes, angel?"

"I love you!" Dezi exclaimed.

"I love you too." Dean beamed, "How about I show you the house?"

"Yes please." The Nephilim nodded.

Dean decided something and raised Dezi to sit on his shoulders. An exclamation of awe left the little girl's lips. She gasped and held unto Dean's head as he started moving to the house. The Righteous Man gave the Nephilim a full house tour from his shoulders.

At the end of the day, Dean and Gabriel teamed up in the kitchen to make an amazing meal and dessert for their first night in the house. And what a good night it was.


	10. In Character Acting

"C'mon Cas, you can't go in a suit." Dean sighed, eyeing the squirming child he needed to change.

"Why not? I'm comfortable in this." Castiel frowned.

"You're the one who wants us to act normal and normal people don't wear suits to barbecues. Besides, we got you some jeans and tees this past week. Just put some of that on." Dean was wrestling to get pants onto Deziela.

"But I don't want to." The angel pouted.

"And I don't want to go, but I am." The human argued.

"Fine." Castiel grumbled as he walked to the closet. He pulled it open and snatched up the bag of new clothes before heading into the bathroom. The door closed with probably more force than Cas had intended.

Dean sighed again and shook his head. Finally, the Righteous Man managed to get Deziela into her pants. He held her up as he grabbed a shirt for the little one. In a swift moment, the dark green tee was on the girl. Dean smiled in triumph. Dezi frowned, crossed her arms and plopped back into a sitting position. Dean leaned over and raspberried her cheek, getting squeals and giggles from the little one.

The bathroom door opened back up and Castiel stepped out. Dean looked up and over. Cas was wearing a plain gray polo and some blue jeans. The angel met Dean's eye, "Will this do?"

"Yeah, lookin' good, Cas." The human sent him a smile.

"The clothes are stiff." Castiel complained.

"Well, yeah, they're brand new." Dean picked up Dezi, "They're gonna be like that til you wear them down."

"Very well." Castiel moved closer to Dean. Deziela looked up at her dads as they watched one another. The angel took the child from him, "Looks like Papa forgot your shoes and socks, dove."

"Had to get the clothes on her first. And we need to brush her hair." Dean stated, eyes studying the wall.

"I'll get to it then." Castiel turned and picked up some footwear for Dezi.

Dean cleared his throat, "I'll see what the others are up to."

The angel sighed after the Hunter, settling down for the fight of footwear. When Castiel managed to get the shoes on his daughter, he leaned over and grabbed her hairbrush. Gentle strokes unknotted her hair as he let his thoughts drift.

He should tell them.

But how would Dean react? What if Dean hated him for _it_? What if they kicked he and Deziela out? What if _it_ would rip away the happy peace that had resided over the extended Winchester family? What if _it_ tore down any hope or faith in the universe from the people who needed such the most?

As he looked down at his beaming daughter, Castiel knew what his decision was. The angel pulled his daughter into a bear hug, warmth causing him to close his eyes.

He would not tell them. He would not risk the safety and happiness of his child. Were it only him that was at risk of being thrown out to fend for himself, the decision would be different. But _nothing_ would make him put his daughter at risk.

Not after all the complications that had occurred to threaten the girl's birth.

A hand was placed on his shoulder as worried whispers slipped into his ears, "Cas? Bud? What's wrong? What happened?"

Castiel could do nothing but shake his head and hold unto the child in his arms.

"Okay, it's okay, Cas. Whatever it is, it's gonna be okay. No matter what, I'm here for you, okay bud? Nothing will ever change that."

"I…" Castiel struggled to manage to words through his tears, "I'm s-so grateful th-that she's safe."

"And she always be safe, Cas. I'd do anything and everything to keep that true." Dean soothed, pulling the angel and Nephilim into a hug.

"She… she almost d-didn't survive… I… I-it was a very hard pr-pregnancy…" Castiel confessed.

"Do you…" Dean paused, as if trying to collect the thought he actually wanted to speak, "Do you want to talk about it or?"

Cas shook his head. Dezi looked so confused at the fact that her Daddy was crying.

"Okay." The Hunter took a breath, still holding the angel, "Well, she's here and she's safe and I swear to you that I'll never let anything happen to her. _Never_."

"I know." Castiel whispered.

After a few minutes of them sitting like that, Dean spoke, "Um, would it be okay if Sam took Dezi out of the room for a few minutes to finish doing her hair?"

Castiel looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway, eyes full of concern. The angel met the younger Hunter's eye before nodding. Sam walked over quietly and was passed Deziela.

"We'll be back in just a few, okay?" Sam's gentle tones meant for Cas.

"Thank you." Castiel whispered.

The younger Winchester nodded and left the room.

There were a few moments of silence before Castiel turned. The two hugged one another for what felt like a long time. When Cas was calm, he pulled away from the embrace. Dean watched him. The angel wiped his own face free of tears, not looking at the human.

"Any better?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, eyes turning back to him.

"Do you still want to go? If not, we can stay here and just watch a movie or something."

"No, I want to go."

"Okay, bud."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

[|]

The extended Winchester-Novak clan arrived at the park about thirty minutes late. The grounds were blanketed with people. Children played in the sandbox and jungle gym, shrieks of joy filling the air above the hushed gossip of their parents. Plenty of eyes dashed to see their entrance. The noobs of the neighborhood.

David approached them – the only familiar face in a sea of strangers. Their neighbor grinned at them, arms spread in welcome, "It's so nice to see all of you again. Let me introduce you to the rest of the neighborhood."

David Bandain led them through the park, introducing the lot to every person they passed. It was monotonous, boring and mundane. Dean was growing ever twitchier with each new human. The older Hunter felt about to shoot the next person he had to make small talk with when he felt a hand take hold of his.

A sudden calm crashed over him. So gentle. So peaceful.

Dean looked to the person holding his hand.

Castiel gave him a small smile.

The painfully heterosexual Winchester did _not_ blush and look away like a foolish schoolgirl who was falling in love for the first time. Not at all. And Sammy and Charlie totally weren't smirking at him. Nope. Did not happen.

However, David _did_ finally introduced them to the last couple and Dean and Cas _were_ still holding hands. Like they were actually married.

"It's so nice to meet you." The husband – Harold? – smiled.

"And, Dean, Castiel, can I just say you two are so adorable together?" The wife – Wendy? – beamed.

"Um, thanks?" Dean blinked.

"I apologize in advance, Wendy and I haven't met any gay couples before, so we hope we won't offend you." Harold said.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Castiel flashed them an understanding smile, "It's okay, we know you have no knowledge in the matter, so it will not offend us."

"Yeah, but just treat us like any other couple. Just cuz we're two guys doesn't mean we act off the walls different from straight couples or anything." Dean found himself saying.

The couple smiled brightly at that and nodded, "Absolutely."

"So," Wendy began, "How are you liking the house?"

"It's pretty good, it's got enough space for when our brothers and sister visit." Dean shrugged. In the corner of his eye, he noticed that Charlie had taken Deziela off of Cas' hands.

"Or if we decide Deziela needs siblings." Castiel smiled gently at Dean, almost as if he was teasing his husband.

"You planning on us having five kids, Cas?" Dean raised his brows at his angel.

"Mm, I think that depends a bit on you." The angel hummed, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well, I think five's a bit much. We still need a room for guests."

"So four's an okay number?"

"How about we have this conversation when our daughter's a bit older?"

"Oh, if you insist."

"I do." Dean chuckled, squeezing Cas' hand.

Castiel smiled brightly at Dean.

[|]

Dean relaxed on a park bench at one end of an oval of lawn chairs, his arm lounging about his husband's shoulders. Unlike Castiel, Dean wasn't pretending to pay attention to the conversation around him. The Righteous Man was too busy watching his daughter play in the grass with her aunt. It was probably the cutest thing ever.

"Dean?" Sam's voice called from his left.

"Mm?" Dean turned his head, surprised when he found his lips grazing Cas' cheek. It took the older Hunter a second for his brain to reboot and then he pulled back, clearing his throat and looking to his brother, "You were saying, Sam?"

"I was going to ask if you could believe that Dezi will be two in a couple months, but perhaps I should ask if you and Cas need to get a room?" Sam wore a cheeky grin.

Dean threw a nearby beach ball at his brother.

Sam managed to get his hands up just as it hit him, laughing.

Dean opened his mouth to say something when a child's scream ripped through the peace.

Deziela's scream.


	11. In Visions

**Okay, guys, let me just start by apologizing for the lack of story these past couple of months. There's not much I can say expect, life got busy and the story stopped flowing for a bit. But, so, I've been on a hiatus for the past few months, trying to figure the story's flow out a little better and just get closer to finishing it. That being said, I haven't finished writing this yet and I'm sure the story is going to give me a lot of surprises and ideas I haven't thought of yet. This isn't going to be exactly a short fic. It's probably going to be at least in the mid-thirties. So, if you're still here reading, thank you so very much. I hope you enjoy! ~Nobu**

* * *

In the same instant, Dean and Castiel were running over to Deziela. The little girl was sobbing and crawling away from a very distressed Charlie./p

"Dezi, angel, what's wrong?" Dean's voice went into gentle tones as he reached for her.

"**NO!**" The Nephilim screamed, flinching away from her Papa.

Dean froze, feeling like a bazillion daggers had been shoved into his soul. And when Castiel had tried to comfort her, her reaction was the same.

The little girl was backing away from all of her human family and her Daddy. Deziela turned and ran straight to Gabriel. The archangel picked up his niece, stroking her hair and whispering gentle reassurances as she sobbed into him.

A crowd of concerned neighbors had surrounded the family. Gabriel looked at the humans before turning to Dean and Castiel, "I'm going to take her home."

The older Hunter and the angel nodded wordlessly.

"Hey, I'm sure there's a reason she's so upset." Sam placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Yeah, I know we'll figure it out and fix whatever the problem is." Charlie agreed.

Dean let out a shaky breath and nodded. He turned to see Castiel standing there with shock and indescribable pain written clearly upon his face. If the Hunter felt so much pain, he couldn't imagine what his friend was feeling. Dean took the angel's hand and gently led him out of the crowd.

Cas was still in shock when they reached the Impala. Dean hesitated and glanced back, finding Sam and Charlie a few feet away. The oldest Hunter tossed his brother the keys. Sam frowned upon catching them then saw Castiel's expression again. Sam jogged to the driver's side, unlocking the doors so Cas and Dean could get in.

Dean sat Castiel into the car before getting in on the other side and taking the angel's hand once more. When everyone was in the Impala, Sam drove them to the house, keeping an eye in the rearview mirror and the angel that meant so much to them. To Sam, Castiel spent the entire drive stiff and still as a statue. However, Dean felt when Cas' grip tightened on Dean's hand and that the angel's arm was shaking, bad.

The Righteous Man remembered something and leaned to whisper into Castiel's ear, "You're not losing her. She adores you, okay? I promise you, Cas, you aren't losing her."

The angel's grip tightened even more. Dean gave Castiel's hand a comforting squeeze. The human wished desperately to find an easy fix to this, to heal the pain his best friend was suffering.

[|]

When they got to the house, they found Gabriel rocking Deziela. The Nephilim's face was buried in her uncle's chest, her tiny hands gripping his shirt. The archangel looked up and his eye met Dean's.

The Righteous Man's heart plummeted. Deziela was still afraid of them. Dean led Castiel to the library.

[|]

Dean and Castiel spent hours in the library. Finally, the human managed to get the angel to smile. It was the tiniest smile in the history of the friggin' world, but it was still a smile. Dean could work with that.

A knock brought their eyes to the doorway.

Sam stepped into the room with a sigh and put his hands in his pockets, "So, we know why Deziela was acting the way she was."

"Oh?" Dean swallowed.

"Yeah, um," Sam paused and closed his eyes for a second. He looked back at them, "She saw a, uh, vision of the two of you, well, killing each other."

"What?" Castiel gaped as Dean blinked. They exchanged a glance, Dean speaking, "But we wouldn't-"

"Yeah, no, I know. But she didn't. She's not even two yet. Of course she believed it." Sam frowned.

"So, she's got 'visions'?" Castiel asked.

"Why would she get visions and from who?" Dean inquired.

"Yes, Cas. And I don't know, Dean. Maybe because she's a Nephilim? Maybe cuz she's Cas' daughter? I honestly can't tell you, and Gabe doesn't have an answer either." The youngest of the three scowled.

"Great, yet another thing we've gotta look into." Dean sighed and rubbed his face, "Can we at least see her now?"

"Yeah, that's why I came to talk to y'all." Sam shrugged.

"Okay, good." His older brother turned to look at the angel. Castiel looked worried and doubtful. Dean took his best friend's hand again, "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll work out the vision thing later. For now, we need to get you down to give your baby girl some cuddles."

Laughter escaped Castiel's lips against his own desire. He'd never thought Dean would say the word "cuddles" at all, let alone so seriously. His nervous energy expelled itself through his laughter.

"Done yet?" Dean asked wryly after a moment of Cas quieting.

The angel smiled brightly at him, nodding. The eldest Hunter shook his head but didn't let go of Cas' hand. Instead, they walked down to see Deziela.

The Nephilim was watching a movie in her Uncle Gabriel's lap. Dezi looked up when her Daddy and Papa entered the room. She ran to them, leaping into Dean's arms. The Hunter snuggled her close.

"P-papa?" Dezi asked.

"Yes?"

"You and Daddy good?"

Dean looked her in the eye, "We will never hurt each other, I promise you."

"Not for anything." Castiel reiterated.

"Good!" The little one cried, clinging to them both.

Cas stroked her hair and Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead. They would do anything to keep her safe and happy.


	12. In the Finest Fandom

**There is literally no way to explain this chapter, lol. Crowley decided to totally dominate it with fandoms and shipping and I had no way to get it back once he took over. Oh, and I apologize if it gets a bit dark around one of the pairings mentioned, I have been spending way too much time in that fandom. Anyway, since I am posting this so late tonight, I am going to do a two chapter update! I hope you guys enjoy this crazy nonsense! ~Nobu**

* * *

Exhausted from a case, Dean dropped into a booth at the diner close to the house. He was gonna have to have his energy for his next battle:

The Attack of the Excited Two Year Old.

On days like this, Dean could hardly believe how domesticated he'd become since the child was brought home. It made sense, really. Taking care of a kid was hard work. Even just part-time.

"Well, what'll you be having, Squirrel?" A familiar voice asked.

Dean's gaze shot up to the man standing next to his table, "Crowley?"

The former King of Hell gave him a tight smile, "Who else calls you 'Squirrel'?"

"What're you doing here? Do you?" The Hunter gaped, "You _work_ here?"

"I do, and if you don't order at least a drink, I can kick you out." Crowley crossed his arms. He studied Dean a moment, "Piece of pecan pie and some coffee, then?"

"Uh, yeah." The Righteous Man rubbed his mouth, frowning. Crowley nodded and walked off.

A couple of minutes passed before Crowley slid a mug and a plate unto the table before Dean. The Hunter muttered his thanks, taking a sip. Warmth spread through him from the drink. Dean hummed in appreciation.

"So," the former demon settled into the seat across from him, "how's your Flying-Squirrel doing?"

"Just what the hell're you talking about?" Dean frowned, wondering if he'd had enough caffeine to understand Crowley yet. No, probably not.

"Your Flying-Squirrel, Squirrel." Crowley reiterated. Dean blinked at him. The older man rolled his eyes with a sigh, "I swear, you're bloody dense some days."

"Thanks." The Hunter said dryly into his coffee.

"By 'your Flying-Squirrel', obviously I'm referring to Feather's and your daughter."

"G-d, don't call her 'Flying-Squirrel', that's the worst nickname you've come up with. It's even worse than our friggin' ship name."

"Ship name?"

"Yeah, y'know, when people put two fictional characters or whatever together and give them a 'couple name'."

"And, pray tell, what is your and Cas' ship name?" Crowley leaned forward, amused and curious.

"Destiel." Dean took a gulp of coffee.

"'Destiel'?" Crowley scoffed.

Dean shrugged, "Didn't make it up."

"It sounds like a disease." Crowley frowned, "Wouldn't something like 'DeCas' or some other like 'Johnlock' make more sense?"

"Good G-d, you're worse than Sam." Dean shook his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Why do you even know what your 'ship name' with Castiel?"

"Because we can't keep the damn fourth wall in place." Dean paused and looked at Crowley in a new light, "Wait, do you _ship_ Johnlock?"

"Why do you even know what Johnlock _is_, Squirrel?" Crowley shot back.

"Because I know a super geek. But dude, how do you ship Johnlock? They're just friends." Dean argued.

"Like you and Castiel, right?" Crowley raised a brow.

"Yeah, like Cas and me. Just friends. Family, even."

"And Merlin and King Arthur…"

"Brothers in arms and against evil."

"And their sexual frustrations for one another."

"That's such bull."

"Uh, no, Dean, it isn't. And let me list why Johnlock and Merthur are such huge ships." Crowley's new smile was mischievous. "Sherlock never, ever, _ever_ denies that he and John are an item. Not once. Nor does he deny that he is interested in John in that manner. John, however, denies it _every _time someone brings it up. As though he's in denial of his own sexuality. Despite that, however, John does ask Sherlock if he's got a girlfriend or boyfriend on their first case. And, of course, we should remember John's reaction to Sherlock's 'death' in season two."

"Yeah, John asked that because he wanted fair warning of if he was going to walk in on Sherlock and _someone_ having at it in their apartment." Dean rolled his eyes, "And maybe John denies and rejects the idea of him and Sherlock being a couple because he honestly doesn't think of Sherlock that way and really doesn't want people to get the wrong idea. Despite which, most people simply assume anyway, like Mrs. Hudson. What about John's reaction to Sherlock's death? It made perfect sense with how close they were as friends. The only thing special about it was how well Martin Freeman acted that out. And, hello? Do you remember all the girls we see through seasons one and two? Not to mention the fact that he marries a woman and they're expecting a child."

"Yes, Dean, I do. In fact, that's what makes most of the fans believe he's so far stuck in the closet because of some event in his childhood or early adult life. Maybe, in fact, he's that far in the closet because of his older sister, Harriet. John obviously doesn't care about the sexuality of others, but at the same time, he is so incredibly insistent about his own and given what we know of his sister, that might be why. We know two things about Harriet Watson. One, she's gay. Two, and more importantly, she's an alcoholic. So much so that she pushed away her wife." Crowley stated.

"John is a pretty intelligent man, Crowley, not to mention he's a doctor and war vet. He knows damn well that those two factors don't correlate. And, given his age and what we see in season three, he knows how he reacts to alcohol and that he doesn't have the same issue that his sister does, thus making your point invalid." Dean argued.

"Well, it is always possible that it isn't just Harry's behaviors and issues that have had such a negative effect on John. Perhaps, in fact, both of their issues – her alcoholism and his knee-jerk refusal of being homosexual – are caused by the same thing. Or, same person. There are a couple hints in the blog that John's father wasn't exactly the best or most accepting man." Crowley pointed out, "He was very possibly abusive and homophobic."

Dean said nothing, just shifted in his seat and finished off his coffee.

Crowley frowned.

That wasn't the reaction the former King of Hell had expected. Though, it did make sense with a few of the things Crowley did know. Crowley stood and went to get some more coffee. He returned, refilled Dean's mug and settled back into his seat.

Crowley shifted the subject, "Well, let's take Merthur into account."

"Seriously, that's a terrible ship name." Dean shook his head. The Righteous Man was still staring into his coffee.

"Didn't make it up." Crowley said.

"Never said you did." Dean replied.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Merlin and Arthur start off absolutely hating one another, like every protagonists in a romantic comedy ever created. They are pushed together by Fate and, as the Great Dragon stated, are two sides of the same coin."

Dean was looking at Crowley again, listening for a way to rebuttal, no doubt.

"Not to mention, that apparently, Arthur is quite tolerant of the LGBT community, as we see when he sees Merlin walking around with a dress. And the bantering, of course, like an old married couple." Crowley said.

"Well, you're right in that they start off as a chick flick cliché, but they never show any sort of romantic interest in one another. In fact, Merlin crushes on several young women during the course of the show – most notably Morgana and Freya. And Arthur's tolerance for LGBT members is kinda interesting, however it doesn't mean he's one and he's kind of a 'dollophead'," Crowley snorted at the insult. Dean continued, "through-out the show. And friends banter like that too. Honestly, Crowley, soulmates _can_ be platonic, y'know."

"Are you saying that you and Cas are most like Merlin and Arthur?" Crowley smirked.

"I'm saying that there are parallels." Dean stated, "But we've only been working with two examples of bromances."

"So you and Cas are a bromance then?" The former King of Hell teased.

Dean gave him a glare.

Crowley chuckled, "Okay, fine, but do you disagree that Kirk and Spock are a couple?"

"Kirk and Spock?" Dean frowned, thinking for a moment. "I don't know about them being a couple, but I think it'd be safe to say that Spock is definitely invested in Kirk in a way Kirk isn't invested in him."

"True, but only if we're talking about the Shatner and Nimoy versions." Crowley said.

"That's what I meant. The Pine/Quinto versions seem equally invested in their friendship." Dean replied.

The former demon snorted, "Yeah, 'friendship'."

"Canonically, Spock is still dating Uhura." The Hunter pointed out.

"And having issues. But, more important than their arguments is what we, the audience, sees. Which is that James Tiberius Kirk is the one to make Spock react with intense emotion – if admittedly with negative emotions." Crowley rebutted.

"Precisely." Dean smirked as Crowely frowned, "That's what _we_ see, but as far as any of us are aware, Spock is incredibly passionate and open with Uhura in the privacy of their own quarters, _or_ he's simply himself and when there isn't anyone else around, she can read him easier. She is, after all, the Communications Officer for a reason, but I think that being around such expressive people disables her from reading Spock very well because she's trained to read body language and if there's too much…"

"Nah, I don't buy that. We've seen that Kirk can pick up on even the most subtle of Spock's tones, so Uhura should be able to a hell of a lot better. Unless…"

"Unless what? They're t'hy'las?"

"Okay, there's no way you learned _that_ via your nerd."

"Is too, she lives with us, Crowley."

"That word is never used in TOS. Just the expanded universe and fanfiction."

"Might I reiterate nerd?"

"And, pray tell, how did she inform you of that word?" Crowley peered at him.

Dean's brows furrowed, "Dude, you seriously think I remember that? Why would I? All I know is the word and its meaning stuck."

"You totally read Star Trek fanfiction." The former demon decided.

"Firstly, hell no. Second, when exactly do you think I would have time? My days are spent looking for cases and figuring out how to beat whatever big bad problem is in the wind. Not to mention that nowadays, I spend most of my time with the kid." The Hunter argued. He rolled his eyes at Crowley's glare and took a bite of pie.

"You're a fanboy yourself, after all." Crowley said.

Dean said nothing, continuing on his slice.

"And like LARPs if I recall." Crowley hummed.

"The show or the activity?" Dean asked.

"There's a show?"

"Well, a web series, by the company Geek and Sundry."

"That's a very interesting information."

"Show's kinda soapy."

"Nerd."

"Bitch."


	13. In Angelic Intervention

**So, this chapter is quite a bit off the beaten path in some areas but not nearly as bad as the last chapter. I did add a fun reference of a video game whose development I have been following near the end of the chapter so that was fun. :) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! ~Nobu**

* * *

"So Crowley remembers only that 'D.W.' is a Hunter and a female." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, which doesn't make our job of seeing if we can find her any easier." Dean shook his head.

"Papa! Papa!" Deziela shouted as she ran to him.

Dean's gaze went to the little one and he matched her smile, "Yes, angel?"

"Up!" She commanded.

"What's the magic word, Deziela?" Castiel's calm voice scolded.

Dezi looked down, frowning for a moment. She looked back up at Dean, "Up, please, Papa?"

"Of course, angel." Dean smiled, pulling her into his lap. She beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck before placing a big kiss on his cheek. Dean chuckled, "What was that for?"

"Love you." Dezi smiled.

Dean kissed her forehead, "Love you too, Dezi."

She settled into her Papa's lap contently. Sam and Cas were both smiling at them. Dean stroked her hair lovingly, "Did you have a nice nap with Daddy?"

"Mm-hm. But I think Daddy read." Deziela tilted her head up at her Daddy.

"Well, Daddy is a bit of a bookworm." Dean hummed.

Dezi frowned, "But Daddy has arms and legs. Wouldn't he be a book-cennipeed?"

"No, dove, centipedes have five sets of legs, I've only got one." Cas corrected gently.

"Oh." Deziela nodded. Castiel sat next to her and Dean. Dezi watched the adults quietly for a few moments. They watched her back, expressions warm and loving. Finally she broke the quiet, "Can we watch Lilo and Stitch?"

"Sure, angel." Dean stood and put her on his shoulders. Dezi giggled, holding on. The small group wandered their way to the living room. Dean looked up at her, "Popcorn?"

"Popcorn!" She squealed.

"Okay dokey." Dean smiled and exchanged a look with Cas. When the angel was right behind him, Dean 'let go' of Dezi, her 'falling' into Cas' arms. The girl gasped then began giggling happily as her Daddy tickled her. Dean chuckled and went to make popcorn.

[|]

Halfway through the movie, Deziela looked up at her parents, "Can we get a Stitch?"

"Um," Dean frowned, "how do you mean? Like a toy of Stitch?"

"No. A _real_ Stitch." Dezi said.

"Angel, I don't think that's possible." Dean said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, because I've never encountered an alien." Dean replied.

"But they are real." Dezi pouted.

"I can't say that they are." Dean sighed.

"But they are!" She crossed her arms.

"As long as they didn't hurt anyone, I'd be okay meeting one." Dean said. "However, I do not want to be sucked into one of your Uncle Gabriel's illusions. Again."

"Hey, even you gotta admit that most of them were funny." Gabe came and ruffled Deziela's hair.

"Emotionally scarring Sam wasn't even slightly funny." Dean argued.

Gabe rolled his eyes, "I was trying to get a message through his thick skull, like when we went to TV Land."

"Where you-" Dean cut himself off, frustrated.

"Let's we not argue about this, please." Castiel asked.

"Fine, but if they'd just listen-." Gabe began.

"You wouldn't have a niece." Cas interrupted.

Gabriel deflated, "I suppose you raise a fair point."

"Thank you. Now stop picking a fight." Castiel gave his brother a stern look. Gabe sighed but nodded. Cas turned the look on Dean, "Both of you."

Dean raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, I'll try to keep the peace."

"Good." Castiel stood, holding Deziela, "C'mon, dove, let's go get some dinner."

"Is Papa and Gabe in trouble?" Dezi asked innocently.

"Only if they can't play nice." Cas smiled.

[|]

"Castiel?" A voice called.

The angel turned, muscles tense for flight. A young woman with pig tails that were pure purple curls approached a bit warily. Cas tilted his head in semi-recognition, "Hannah?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Is something the matter? Is all well in Heaven?" Castiel frowned.

"Heaven is… far less in chaos now and I don't need anything from you." Hannah said. She looked down, expression a bit embarrassed, "Actually, I wished to give you something."

"Okay?" Cas' frown grew as he shifted his daughter.

"For Deziela." Hannah held out a plush angel doll whose robes were quite old, "I apologize I couldn't get it before her second birthday."

"I… Thank you, Hannah." Castiel smiled at her. "Would you… like to spend some time with us?"

"Yes, I would." Hannah gave a small smile.

[|]

"Hey, Cas, you ready to- Holy hell." Dean gaped at Hannah. He blinked and sent Castiel a very confused look. Why was the angel hanging out with such an… endowed young woman? No, wait, what was he thinking? This woman could be Dezi's mom for all he knew.

But if that were the case, then why would she suddenly show up after so long? Did she want Cas and Dezi back? If that were so, certainly his best friend wouldn't just accept that and be with her again. Right? If this was Deziela's mother, then the insensitive bitch had left Cas to fend for himself and their – no, his – daughter. No, Cas, wasn't _that_ naïve.

"Hello again, Dean." She nodded her head.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I don't know how you know my name, but I'd certainly remember meeting you." The Hunter drawled, eyes narrowed.

"Dean." Cas' tone tore the human's eyes away from the other angel.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, mouth feeling dry. His mind was still flittering about the subject that his an- best friend wasn't so naïve to go with someone who had left Cas and his daughter to fend for themselves.

"You can stop staring at Hannah now." Castiel stated cooly.

"Oh, Hannah." Dean laughed, his stance untensing. There was no way in Hell Deziela was Hannah's. He knew that much about their relationship. Thank G-d. Dean gave her a friendly smile, "Sorry, didn't recognize you with that new vessel."

"It is temporary. I was just borrowing it to give Deziela a birthday gi-." Hannah was cut off by a katana piercing her.

All eyes turned to the wielder of the weapon. The dark haired young woman's face was dark but grinning. And then Hannah pulled the sword from her back and turned to her. The young woman's face went pale.

Hannah pressed her forefinger to the forehead of the now gaping and frightened young woman. The female human fell unconscious to the ground. Hannah frowned. "This Ayano is quite disturbed."

"No crap." Dean said.

Hannah turned to them, "I'm sorry that my visit must be cut so short. Thank you for letting me spend time with Deziela, Castiel."

"Not a problem." Cas smiled.

Hannah picked up Ayano and flew off.

"That was the oddest thing I've seen all year." Dean muttered.

"At least the young woman didn't hurt Dezi or you." Castiel said softly.

"Maybe we shouldn't take her out for so long." Dean frowned.

Castiel looked down at his sleeping daughter. "Maybe you're right."


End file.
